A Blip in Time
by McRaider
Summary: Ian Jones was a mere child in the eyes of every galactic planet in the solar  system, but he longed to be something more, so when he met Captain Marc Harper he had no idea his entire life was about to change and the events he'd rapidly get entangled in.
1. Chapter 1

**Series**: A Blip in Time

**Title**: A Love Affair  
**Author**: McRaider  
**Rating**: PG-13, parts that are higher will be notated as such.  
**Summary**: Ian Jones was a mere child in the eyes of every galactic planet in the solar system, but he longed to be something more, so when he met Captain Marc Harper he had no idea his entire life was about to change and the events he'd rapidly get entangled in.

**Pairings**: Jack/Ianto, Ian/Marc, Doctor/River (hints), Rose/Doctor (hints)

**Spoilers: **TW 1-2, Children of Earth 1-5, Doctor Who Season 1-5

**Authors** **Notes**: In the story, Letting Go, I picked up just after the events of CoE 1-5 and I was pleasantly surprised when I was welcomed back into the fic world with fairly open arms. I made some illusions in that story to a future I hadn't really planned but decided to go further with. Thus this baby was born. This doesn't pick up RIGHT after Letting go, it is however the Sequel….and possibly a series.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them; I don't even really own Ian and Marc as they're based on Jack and Ianto.

**Chapter One**

_**The tall man stepped into the lecture hall and smiled warmly at everyone. "Good morning, from what I've been told, I'm here to tell you all a very special story…about a boy….well actually he's a man now…a very old man. But he was a boy. So to get you into the mind set of this young man, I've decided to read the journal he kept during two years of his life. His Twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth year." **_

_** All the students look at him appeared mildly interested, so he began, opening the leather bound book, he pulled out a pair of glasses and began to read. "**__It was once said that a man hasn't truly lived until he's been on his own and experienced the world in another person's shoes. Looking back at the days, weeks and months that led up to this moment…to this dark dank cell, to this man staring at me as if I'm both his savior and his executioner, it dawns on me that I've not only walked in another's shoes, but very well perhaps stolen them off his very feet and hoped it wouldn't come back to kick me in the arse. _

_ It was a true love affair, from the beginning kiss to this very second right now, where I stand looking at blue eyes I've known all my life yet never met before him. These very eyes that I'd dreamt about since my childhood. This moment I'm destined for, thus I should be excited and elated over all this. Yet for the life of me, I can't help but think of that beautiful man I'd fallen in love with, that I was destined to lose from the very beginning. _

_ You see…my story is one of tragedy and little else, even from my birth; the life I've lived has been tragic. I was a twin. I still am a twin, but my twin brother-he would've been named Elioc-was a still born baby. The medics could do nothing to save a baby who didn't have any life in him to begin with. _

_ My mother, despite their best attempts, did resent me to some extent; my sisters however were always by my side in the roughest moments. The older I grew, the stronger the memories…memories I didn't even own. _

_ They began in infancy and continued into toddlerhood, when I slept me would see images: an ancient flying creature we call dinosaurs, I would see a metallic creature yelling in anger or screaming in pain. But the one thing I saw the most…perhaps the most chilling was a pair of blue eyes. _

_ If there could be a picture of tragic, those eyes were the very image of a painful tragedy. I will never forget the sight of the red rimmed beautiful soulful blue eyes that stare at me with such hope and desperation. And for all my life I've wondered why they were filled with such pain and tragedy. _

_ It wasn't until now that I realized I was the reason for the pain." __**The man paused and he looked up, "But perhaps that's too late in the game, that is after all his very last entry, maybe I should start where it all began. **__"Screams filled the air, running, running as fast as he could, arms pumping. It's as if I watch from afar, he looks like me, sounds like me, even kind of dresses like me, but this isn't me. _

_ Stepping forward I cry out as I look at the metallic body on the floor, drenched in blood like some horrifying scene from that ancient Battle at Canary Warf. My hands are covered in the red liquid. But is it mine or hers. Grabbing her under the arms, I'm impressed at my own strength as I try desperately to pull her along and out of the fire. _

_ She wails, crying for me to leave her, to let her die. The pain, she's screaming, the pain must be so horrific I can't even begin to imagine. I drag her and drag her; my own clothes are becoming drenched with blood. At some point she collapses, unconscious and overcome by pain or blood loss-how can someone have so much blood. _

_ I hear another scream for a moment and glance through the windows. A single man stands against a wall, a look of equal devastation covers his face. Did he lose someone too? _

_ I had another dream last night-_

"Why do you write in that?" A voice asked me from behind. I glanced around to see my friend Petrelli curiously looking over my shoulder with his red and yellow eyes. He sat down on the nearby table, his blue arms folded across his chest.

"Because the therapists say it'll help bring up memories I can't otherwise recall," I quoted verbatim as I replied to him. I had these conversations a million times, and not just with my closest friend. I couldn't keep a relationship because of the memories, this was my final attempt at coming to terms with what I called a mental disorder, because if I couldn't overcome these dreams and put them behind me, then what was I living for. It was like living a life I didn't even know about. I wanted my own life.

"And you still believe them?" He questioned. I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy, I've been seeing the therapists for fifteen years and I still have these memories, as fresh as if they happened yesterday-and yet they didn't.

I shrug, "I believe many things, for instance, despite the rumors, I really don't believe you are a man eater."

He grins playfully at me, before standing and strutting away, and then he glances over his shoulder, "Wouldn't you like to know. Come on Ian, lunch time."

I chuckle softly, close my notebook and toss it in the bag on my shoulder. A chill shudders down my spine and as I glance over my shoulder I swear I see an ancient military coat blowing in the breeze. I narrow my eyes, I search the area for someone.

"Ian seriously, if you don't hurry up all the good food'll be taken."

"What good food." I mumbled, before turning back and heading back inside.

The university space station was an interesting thing, it was as big as two of the Earth Suns stuck together, each side rotating in the opposite direction, it was long and wide, and orbited just outside my home planet Katana, a baby of old Planet Earth. The space station was built by those who studied an ancient race called the Time Lords…I believe, anyway they built the space station to mimic a real campus of a real university in the 51st century, a billion students or more attended classes in effort to achieve better things.

I was here to find myself.

My thoughts were abruptly pulled short as I ran into a professor. It was strange, I thought at times, that Professor Smith looked as young as most of the students. There were days I couldn't quite believe he was remotely older than me, and I was only twenty-five Earth years.

"Excuse me Professor," I replied softly head down.

The ginger man smiled as he squeezed my arm, pulling my eyes up to the dark brown ones. "Nothing to worry about, my boy. Are you quite all right though, you appear a little weary?"

"Fine sir, just fine."

"Very well then, off you go and I'll see you in class later."

"Yes sir," I gave the professor a faint smile and hurried after my friend who'd disappeared into the Cantina by then-no doubt after some pretty girl.

Never did I notice the smile that graced the Professors face, after all why would such an old man smile when he knows nothing about me…

I didn't find my friend, which shouldn't surprise me; he's constantly running after the girls…and guys. It doesn't matter to him or to me really. It would simply be nice to have someone look at me in that way. Of course that was Elisa, but she was a short stint that made me realize I needed to figure myself out, before I tried to be with anyone.

It does tend to complicate relationships when you're in the midst of activity and you scream another name that isn't even from your life time. Though in my defense at least I called her Lisa this time, which is far closer to her real name than Jack is. I don't even know a Jack.

Sitting alone at a table, I pulled out my tablet again and began to trace a figure. I'd seen her frequently in my dreams and wanted nothing more than to meet her. She seemed so far beyond brilliant, I wasn't quite able to fathom it. A name occasional came up surrounding her face-Toshiko, it was a Japanese name…a very old name. No longer used as far as I knew on Japan, a planet about two light years away.

As I closed my eyes I saw her face again, such a beautiful face.

_**"**__He really cares about you, you know." She offered quietly in the large space as she sat down beside me, handing me a cup of coffee. _

_ I force a slim smile, despite my current frustrations and mood. "No one ever makes me coffee." _

_ She leaned in closer, "That's a shame, because you do so many things for us. There's this nice little pub around the corner…we should go out sometime. Not as a couple, don't look at me like that. Just as friends. We're both so lonely it seems." _

_ "Yeah I know." _

_ "Will you stay?"_

_ "Probably…if continues to let me." _

_ "You came back after a month of leave. I think if he'd wanted to throw you out or retcon you he'd have done it by now." _

_ A soft smile caressed my lips, "I suppose. I shouldn't feel the way I do Tosh." _

_ She shrugged, seeming to understand me the best, "You aren't allowed to feel for a man after losing your lover. She was dead for a long time. While it seems harsh, I think you know that deep down." _

_ I nod slowly, "Do I have the right to love him." _

_ "No more right than he has to love you. Come on, let's go have dinner." _

_ "Gwen will not approve of leaving early-" _

_ "Who cares, she doesn't run Torchwood." she chuckled as she gripped my hand, removed my coffee and pulled me off the couch._

"Taken?" A voice asked.

Shaking my head, I looked up and was stunned at the sight of a beautiful specimen standing before me. "I'm sorry?" I questioned not sure what he'd just asked me.

"I asked if this seat was taken." He pointed his long chin at the seat across from me.

I smile, "No, not at all." I look at the man, he is positively beautiful. My lungs caught in my throat at the mere sight of him. I remember reading in an Earth history book that humans used to call other humans-who were attracted to the same sex-homosexuals. Well, while that term was outdated and people fell in love with pretty much anyone, I found myself mildly surprised to be attracted by this man. I'd never really been attracted to another man before.

"Marc Harper," the man offered, sticking out his hand.

Smiling without even thinking clearly I shook his hand, "Ian Jones." I took a moment to notice him as he stuffed his mouth with something that resembled food. He looked strong; he had a handsome face with a strong jaw line, he was physically fit and active while he was wearing a fairly loose fitting shirt I could see his six-pack. His shoulders were broad…if genetic developers could engineer the perfect man (which despite rumors they still couldn't) this man would've been it. He positively glowed with something between beauty and handsome-ness.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones. So tell me, what brings you to the Uni."

Just an able-bodied student trying to find his place in the universe. And you?"

"I'm a Captain…with the Time Agency."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**"Right then where were we?" The man opened the leather journal, prepared to read again when he heard a muffled cough and glanced up at the crowd of students to see a hand in the air. "You're kidding with the hand thing right? You have a question then Sitga, go ahead?" **_

_** "I'm just curious sir, why should we care about the life of a man who lived in a completely different time?" **_

_** "Because this man…the man who wrote this journal helped change the entire course of history, he sacrificed everything he had for love. Love of a child, love of a partner and love of his universe and the people living in it. You are here because of this man, this story has never been shared, but it needs to be. Everyone of you is going to have adventures, you're going to face terrifying moments, you're going to be in painful situations and you may loose everything, but the most important thing to remember is that a piece of you, even if it's the smallest part, is human and that's what makes you all different. This man is the true definition of humanity." **_

_** "So is he a reincarnation then?" Another student asked. **_

_** "There are those who believe that each one of us had a previous life of some sort. An ancient religion called Buddhism as well as Hinduism both believed in a caste system, believe that if you left good karma in the world then you would come back as a higher caste than previously, equally bad Karma brought you back as the lower caste system. As years went by, many continued to believe in the idea of reincarnation, though it morphed over the years as fewer and fewer people had precise memories of other people. But perhaps the important thing to recall is that in every century history studies show there's been at least one reincarnation of a previous century…rarely is it the same person, and rarely do the reincarnations look identical to that of the person they borrow memories from."**_

_** "So was this man that exception?" **_

_** "This man is an exception onto himself. When people die, even I don't know what and how anything happens to them. Some believe in Heaven, a celestial body of dead people-sounds a little dull to me. Others believe in hell, and others believe in Limbo." **_

_** "Purgatory?"**_

_** "That's correct. Sometimes Purgatory can crossover with reincarnation, in that if someone wishes to try again they come back. This is a thought that's developed over the centuries, but it's believed that if someone wants to return bad enough, or has a good enough purpose to return, then they will return in the form of another." **_

_** "Is that what occurred, Professor." **_

_** The Professor sighed as he uncrossed his legs, running a hand through his hair. "Wherever and whenever you all travel you will run into extraordinary people who defy all laws of time, physics, dimensions and space. I've met far more than a few in my life time. I hadn't even really met this man and I knew he was special." **_

_** "How did you know?" **_

_** "Well, let's just call it intuition and leave it at that. May I continue my story then?" **_

___" The Time Agency?' I questioned…_

I'd heard rattling's of a rebellion against a larger secret (not very good at keeping it a secret) organization that was claimed to be threatening time and space. I'd only heard whispers among my classmates, but they called themselves Torchwood…while they were only rumors I'd certainly done all the research at the time I could on both the Time Agency as well as Torchwood. There wasn't much from what I could tell, to my surprise Torchwood looked as though the files had been deleted long before I came along.

"Yeah, though I really shouldn't have even told you that. Now I'll have to kill you."

I was surprised by serious he sounded, but as I met his blue eyes, I realized there was only flirtation and friendliness there. "That wouldn't do I haven't even gotten to like you yet," I joked.

He looked at me, as if he was offended, "That hurts, I come and invite myself to sit with a handsome man like yourself and you don't even like me yet," he grinned at me almost fiendishly, "What do I have to do to change that."

A part of me desperately wanted to say something flirtatious, but I wasn't sure. How would the man take it? We didn't know one another, we'd barely talked in the time that we'd been sitting together, and yet I could tell he wasn't the sort to just randomly sit down somewhere if he wasn't interested in the occupant already there. "I suppose that depends on what you think I like."

The man, Marc, grinned almost excitedly. "I think you're the type who would prefer to eat out somewhere than sit on this godforsaken station with food that dates back to a world war none of us even care about."

I smiled in return, "I believe, Mr. Harper, you are correct."

"That's Captain Harper. And I kind of thought so. A couple of my fellow Agents and I are getting together downtown on the planet, there's a local pub we like "Dinnies" it's nothing special, but they feed us and let us drink until we can't see straight anymore."

"And?"

Marc chuckled, "Kinda thick aren't you, come to dinner with me."

"Are you asking me out?"

The Time Agent grinned from ear to ear, the smile was beautiful. I don't know what it is about 51st century pheromones but I'm still convinced they kill the brain. "All right then. What time?"

"1800 hours?"

I considered him for a moment, was it worth it. What was he planning? In the back of my mind I could hear my mother telling me "don't wander off with strangers." Now a grown adult, I couldn't see beyond this man's eyes to recall my mother's words of safety. "Very well, I'll be there."

He grinned and handed me a blank card, "Excellent. That's psychic ID, it'll let you be whoever you need to be to get in the pub. It's a little exclusive to Time Agents."

"How will I know what to think of?" I asked as Marc stood to walk away.

The man shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, "Get creative, you'd be surprised what will get you in." With that he turned and walked away, never glancing back.

Marc Harper became a conundrum for me that day; I spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening considering a man I was already so struck by. He consumed my every thought as I sat through my last class and returned to my dormitory.

_**"Wait so he didn't know this guy at all, and the guy says he's from secret agency and he goes with him anyway, forgive me for saying so Professor…but this kid sounds like an idiot." **_

_** The Professor chuckled softly, "Some might think so, perhaps, but there's more to Mr. Jones than meets the eye. Perhaps he was going off an instinct?" **_

_** "One that probably got him killed," muttered one student. **_

_** "Not far off I'm afraid. Now may I continue or would you like to keep interrupting, this will only take longer, I've been given a week to give this information to you so hush and pay attention." **_

_** A ripple of laughter spread across the crowd as they settled down again. The Professor glanced up from his book over the rim of his glasses, before he looked down at his desk once again and began to read, his melodic voice filling the air, "**__Perhaps I was stupid, certainly some of my closest friends thought so, but I had an interest in this man, perhaps it's because his face appeared so familiar. I'd seen it in my dreams. How could such a beautiful man with such chiseled features be so…haunting. But that's exactly what he did, I would watch him, stand at the edges of high buildings watching over a city I didn't even know the name of, as if he was waiting for something, or someone to pluck him straight from the sky. _

_ It's as though I knew long before I met this man that I was supposed to meet him. Some of the images I have of him are joyous, and wonderful. But then there are some…the sight of him sobbing in a corner. It doesn't seem to fit the man I'd just met, but that's what I see. A broken man begging for something, it's truly one of the hardest things to describe because people don't understand me. Just dreaming about this man makes me feel something funny in my stomach, as if the world has only just begun. Coming to the Uni to find myself was rapidly turning out to be the best choice I ever made."_

"If you're so unsure, why are you going?" My friend Elisa questioned as I prepared for the evening. I was wearing my favorite black shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. It was all very early century clothing, but I'd always felt the most comfortable in it. It certainly wasn't cheap to come by these days though.

"Lisa, you didn't see him…he was amazing."

"All he did was sit down, I'd hate to see what you did if you had sex with him," she giggled.

Rolling my eyes I looked at her, "All I'm saying' is he's different," I replied softly as I pulled a nice jumper on.

I was out heading towards Katana less than ten space minutes later. As I steered my Galactic Colla, the dream of every student in the area, towards the planet I noted my mother's wouldn't be very happy with me if I didn't stop by at some point for a brief visit.

Dinnies was an old fashioned bar at least that was most likely the goal of it. In truth it was rather hip a stylish, staying up with all the trends-which did occasionally include colors and music no normal person would listen to. For instance, a few years ago they'd played smash hits from a guy called Michael Jackson…I'd never gotten into his trend, though shortly after that they'd done hits by ABBA, and while I wasn't sure about all the songs, there were at least a few that were seriously poptastic.

I pulled my roamer into the lots, parking it beside a rather nice looking winged cycle. Grinning I took time to look the cycle over, noting how beautifully it was painted and built. Without much more of a thought, I headed to the front door; a tall over weight man looked at me as if waiting. I gasped, realizing what I needed; I pulled out my ID and thought about the Time Agency and the Captain.

"Sorry about that Private, I didn't recognize you, come on in."

I glanced down at my piece of paper once I'd stepped inside, "Private, the least you could've done was make me a Captain too," I muttered slipping it back into my pocket.

There he was, standing in the darkness of the bar, wearing an old leather jacket and a pair of slacks that look far tighter than they should be. His hair was spiked for some reason, but he was the picture of beauty. He stood around with another group of people; there were a total of about four in his group besides him, all laughing and telling stories, most in similar outfits.

Blue eyes turned to me and I felt my breath catch in my lungs, I hadn't realized how beautiful he was. Blue eyes which were so familiar.

I shook my head to shake off memories that weren't mine and stepped forward with an aura of assurance that wasn't my own. His smile went from brief to broad as he watched me walk towards them.

"Ian Jones!" He greeted with open arms that seemed to define Marc, full of exuberance and life. He seemed to radiate confidence and excitement. I'd never met anyone quiet like him before-not ever. A part of me was sure no one else in the world could exist like him.

"Hey, you invited me, I'm here," I joked.

Marc looked at me, nodding briefly, as if he appreciated that sentiment, "I did. Ian I'd like you to meet my friends: Phili Dantson, Jerecok Mataow, Ami Danil and of course last but not least John Hendri."

"Nice to meet you all," I replied nodding to each one, I knew Marc was leaving off the "my fellow time agents" part. But I was okay with that, I didn't need to know about Marc's job. I was interested in the rest of his life.

"Well boys and girls, if you don't mind I'm going to take a brief leave and get to know my new friend." Marc waved off his friends and led me out onto the dance floor. I smiled as I stepped close, to my surprise he gripped my hands and pressed his body against mine as we began to sway in a slow dance.

I was sure his friends probably saw me as just another notch in the belt of Marc Harper. But I wanted it to be more, maybe I was…it was a sickening realization to me that I was okay with that option.

I could feel his breath against my neck, there was something highly erotic about having this man so close, I could easily blame it on the fifty-first century pheromones we're all born with…but it was more than that. It was the light pressure I felt against the small of my back, where his hand was resting. It was his broad chest pressed close so mine that I could feel his heart beat and every breath. It was the feeling of parts of his body pressed close to mine that very clearly were enjoying the dance as much as I was.

"Tell me Ian Jones, why is it, that you barely know me and yet here you are dancing so very close to mine." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, confused as to why he'd ask such a question. Pulling away slightly, just enough for our chests to separate, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I felt a shiver go through my body…

_**"And here's where he gets killed," the entire class chuckled. **_

_** Even the Professor couldn't stop himself, "Not quite, but you're right perhaps this next bit is too…mature for this audience." His plot worked the class quieted down, obviously wanting to hear more, the Professor grinned, deciding not to leave out any gory details of the entire story and continued. **_

_** "**__A body pressed against mine, I looked at him, meeting him dead in the eyes and forced a smile, trying not to get upset at the way he'd acted towards Gwen. "You act as though you'll never see or love her again." I whispered. _

_ He shrugged non-committal and sighed, "I have lived so long, and have loved so many. I care for you deeply. And while I care for Gwen…I care for her in a very different way than I care for you. Perhaps it's because she reminds me so much of my late wife. But you…you are so very different. Unlike any human I've ever been before." _

_ "But you do love her?" _

_ "Forever and always, don't hate me for something I have no control over." _

_ I smiled sadly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "I don't think I could ever really hate you, Captain." _

"Ian…Ian, you okay?" Marc looked so concerned, he'd drawn further from me, just slightly, enough to have his hands pressed to my face.

"Sorry, what?"

Marc shrugged, "You seemed to just leave me for a few minutes. You all right?"

I nodded; I didn't really know why I was here. I hadn't really thought about anything beyond him. I just wanted to know the man who seemed so familiar. "I'm sorry…I…" How did one explain to a man they barely know that they share memories from another life that isn't theirs finally, taking a deep breath, I decided to venture outside my own comfort zone, "Would you like to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere quieter an' get a bite to eat?"

He looked hesitant at first, but I was surprised to see a hint of faith in those eyes as he nodded, "I was gettin' bored here anyway. Where would you like to go Mr. Jones?"

Twenty minutes later I found my mind clearer as we sat in a small joint down the cove. I always found it easier to relax and bring myself back to this world when it was quieter. He sat across from me at a booth; we'd both ordered some pie and sat quietly for a few moments. "So tell me about yourself Mr. Jones."

I shrugged, unsure what exactly he wanted to hear, "There isn't much honestly. I'm just your average humanoid, I suppose."

"I've learned in my short life there isn't much average about humans. But you're on a space station for kids who are really just trying to kill time as they figure themselves out. So what's a bloke like you doin' in a place like this."

"I'm here tryin' to find myself I suppose. I didn't realize anything was wrong with that. I'm just a kid trying to work out where I belong in the world."

Marc chuckled, "Even I don't know that Ian. We're foolish to think we all have a place to some extent. But I mean why are you so different?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," I replied suddenly concerned that this guy seemed to know something about me that I told very few people.

He smiled as he took a bite of his barberry pie, "I think you know exactly what I mean. You have a problem…am I right?"

I didn't know how to answer; my mother had once told me not to tell anyone about my problem because they might think I was loony. I didn't want to be seen as loony now. I was my own man…wasn't I?

"You see things that you never did, that you don't recall?"

"Yes," I replied without even thinking about it.

"You're one of those prophets."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, completely confused suddenly, unsure what was he talking about. "I'm a what?" I'd heard of those so called prophecies, there were all of eight of them throughout history and it's said that each one met an end all because people found out about the truth behind their purpose. I didn't want to be one of those.

"Relax, I'm not out to hurt you, I'm only here to help you. Tell me about what you see, please?" His request was almost childish, and sweet.

I couldn't resist, I opened my mouth to speak, nodding simply as the waitress walked back. "I see things that I don't even remember doing, saying things I've never said and living a life that I don't think is mine."

"Are these memories from the past or future?"

"Pretty sure they're from the past…my therapist calls it reincarnation."

"And what do you think?"

I paused and looked at him, "I think I'm living the life of a man who died a very long time ago before he was actually meant to die."


End file.
